


最后的狼

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自《胡安•达里恩》不过是完全不一样的故事。





	最后的狼

冬

“你看他的犬齿，太锋利了不是吗？”Alex打量眼前的男孩，男孩看上去不到一岁，全身沾满泥水和落叶，深褐色的头发也挂着不少松针。灰绿色的眼睛带着敌意地瞪向Alex。当Alex试图用手去戳男孩的牙齿，男孩毫不犹豫地咬向了他，好在Alex在男孩牙齿咬合前收回了手。  
“看吧。”他把羊皮手套上长长的划痕展示给Charles。“换我就不会收养这家伙。”  
“得了Alex，”Charles用自己的羊毛斗篷把男孩紧紧地裹好。“犬齿很多人都有，这是很常见的牙齿结构，并不能说明什么。”  
冷风吹过这片橡树林中的空地，Alex觉得脚趾都要被冻僵了。“不是我没有同情心。从未听说过这种温度还能在野外活下来的婴儿——连冻伤都没有，这事太古怪了。”  
“这只能说明这孩子很强壮。”  
“你可真够乐观的。”  
“当然。”  
“还有，他的眼睛——”总让人有种被当成猎物的感觉。Alex并没有把话讲完，他不由自主地想起儿时祖母在壁炉旁一边做着针线活，一边讲述的那些故事——关于满月、狼、鲜血的故事。  
Charles带着笑意望向男孩，男孩也紧盯着他不放。也许是觉察到了Charles的友善与无害，男孩略迟疑了几秒回报给他一个大大的笑脸。  
“眼睛？”Charles跟着笑起来，“很漂亮不是吗？”  
见到劝说无望，Alex叹了口气，“你会后悔的，别怪我没提醒你。他说不定哪天就会变成传说中的盖特拉希，把温彻斯特庄园的人统统吞掉。”  
“你的想像力未免太丰富了，他不过是个普普通通的小男孩而已。”Charles对Alex的警告不以为意，他低头问男孩：“对吗？Erik？”  
男孩似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“他喜欢自己的新名字。”  
“你确定他能听懂？你叫他Kitty他也会点头的。”  
好在Charles并没做这个尝试，他单手抱着Erik，另一只手拉住缰绳，右脚蹬上马鞍。  
“我帮你。”  
“不必，帮我抱着他就行。”  
“我觉得他不想别人碰他，”Alex把Charles扶上马，“另外我也不想被咬断两根手指。”  
“他不会的。”  
“他会，你得当心点。”Alex仰头瞪着男孩，“我会盯紧你的，小子。你再敢咬人，我就把你丢回河里。”  
刚刚得到名字的男孩根本没看Alex，他好奇地摆弄Charles外套上的纽扣，打算捉住一颗塞进嘴里。  
就这样，Erik成了Charles家中的一员。

夏

“我能和Darwin去趟克雷格的采石场吗？工人们在那里挖出了不少菊石和鹦鹉螺。”七岁的Erik讲这话的时候，一只手紧紧地抓着裤袋，另一只手在后背拨弄着背带扣，发出轻微的响声。  
Charles坐在扶手椅上，膝盖上放着一本《温彻斯特动物志》。  
他对Darwin有点印象，那孩子是Ororo的堂弟，今年十二岁，为人诚实而有礼，Erik和他去“探险”还是很令人放心的。于是Charles微笑着点了点头。  
“回来的时候我们还想去拜访牧羊人Abel，他养的羊刚生了小羊。”  
“当然可以，代我向Abel问好。”  
“我会的。”  
“晚饭前回来，玩得开心点。”  
Erik应了一声。

晚饭时，窗外一片漆黑，狂风夹杂着树叶拍打着玻璃。厚厚的云层时不时闪现几道骇人的光亮。看来一场暴雨很快就会光临这里。

Charles望着空着的位置担心地问道：“Erik还没回来吗？”  
Ororo表示毫不知情，他又问Alex，得到的也是同样的回答。  
不过他留意到Alex的表情显得并不自然。他又反复追问了几遍，Alex终于开口：  
“回来了，不过他浑身都湿淋淋的。上楼前还一再交待我不要告诉你。”

Charles轻轻敲了敲门，把门推开了一条窄缝。  
“别进来！”Erik说道，他的声音略带着沙哑。  
这让Charles有些担心，尤其是他在门口嗅到了一丝血腥味——混杂着水藻和淤泥的血腥味。  
他快步走进Erik的房间。里面没开灯，屋内很黑。加上窗帘也关着，整个空间闷热的要死。  
Charles在地板上踢到了一团东西。不用看也知道是Erik换下的是湿衣服和鞋，那上面淌下的水在地板上汇成了一小片池塘。  
他伸手摸向Erik的手腕和额头，Erik的手又湿又冷，额头却烫的吓人。  
“天哪，我得派人请Hank过来，再让Ororo给你煮锅热汤。”  
“别走，”Erik坐起来扯住他的袖子，“多陪我一会儿。”  
Charles答应着在床边的扶手椅上坐了下来。  
“不问我为什么会搞成这样吗？”  
“你不想说，我就不会问。”

黑暗中，Erik似乎在咬着牙齿同自己较劲，这场沉默持续了不到半分钟。  
“回来的路上，我们遇到了Stryker……”  
“Abel的侄子？”  
除了Stryker怎么有成年人去为难两个孩子。那个残暴且无耻的家伙，五年前因为伤人罪被关进了监狱。如果不是看在Abel的份上，不会有人愿意他踏进这里一步。  
“他对我和Darwin说了很难听的话……我和他打了起来。”  
Erik没把Stryker讲的话说出来，不过Charles可以推测出大致的内容。  
“要对Ororo保密……”  
Erik断断续续地说着，声音里有种从未有过的疲惫和沮丧。  
“我不会告诉她的。”Charles把手停留在Erik的额头上，“睡吧。”  
无论你是什么，都是我的孩子。

春

“Erik，别去烦Charles。”Ororo一边整理着起居室的玻璃花瓶一边叫住他。  
“为什么？我这次的拉丁文考得不错，想第一时间告诉他。”  
她犹豫了一会，“他心情很糟。”  
“我正好去安慰他。”  
“你不懂，这事你帮不上忙。”  
“也许吧。”  
Erik正转身打算上楼。Ororo立即换了副对待孩子的态度企图阻止他，她在围裙上擦了把手，问他要不要尝尝刚烤好的杏仁饼。她很清楚大多时候这种策略都非常有效。  
“我十二岁了，不是个孩子了。”

Erik敲了敲书房的门，房内没有任何回应。  
他推开门进去，Charles背对着他坐在安乐椅上，旁边的矮桌放着半瓶威士忌和一只喝空的杯子。在共同生活的十一年里，Erik是第一次看见Charles饮酒，而且还喝这么多的量。  
Erik轻手轻脚地走了过去，避免鞋底在地板上发出一丁点声响。Charles脸上毫无血色，双眼紧闭，似乎已经睡着了。他没穿外套，衬衫领口解开了两颗扣子，袖子卷在手肘上，手里还攥着一张发皱的纸。  
Erik没费多大力气就把信纸取了出来。

讣告  
动物学家、旅行家Joseph Norton  
因心脏病发辞别尘世  
享年四十七岁，终生未婚  
Norton曾于1810年发现了勺嘴鹬并为之命名  
著有《温彻斯特动物志》一书  
他的葬礼将在周一上午十点在维斯教堂举行

Erik把这份讣告仔仔细细地读了两遍。他确定Charles从未提及有这样一位朋友或是远房亲戚。 而Charles流露出的伤感，却又使Erik觉得他们的关系非同寻常。  
Charles皱了皱眉，轻声呢喃了句什么。声音很轻，但Erik却觉得刺耳极了。他几乎要控制不住撕碎手里的信纸。过了很久他平静下来，把外套脱下盖在Charles肩上，离开了书房。

秋

“起得真早，不多睡一会吗？”  
Charles从展开的报纸上沿打量着刚走下楼的Erik。  
Erik现在有六英尺高，后背挺直，肩膀宽阔。他穿着剪裁得体的深灰色的呢料西装，腰身略窄。Charles猜测大概是美国那边的流行。Erik的脸刮得很干净，深褐色的短发整齐地向后梳拢。就他的年龄而言，他的衣着未免显得过于成熟保守了。  
“我习惯早起了。”Erik在餐桌前坐了下来，“有什么新消息么？”  
Charles 把报纸对折搁在一旁，“还记得Henry Worsley吗？”  
Erik点了点头，“他还好吧？”  
“不怎么好。”Charles说，“上周六有个人趁着夜色闯进了他家。他的太太受了惊吓，现在还在卧床休息。”  
“这真是一场噩梦，愿上帝保佑她。”Ororo一边为Erik倒茶一边说道。  
“谁做的？有线索了吗？”  
“只有这些。”  
Charles把报纸递给Erik，Erik连翻了几页，最终在挤满招聘广告和寻人启事的末版找到了一则通缉令。  
通缉令是一张戴帽子男人的画像。大部分的脸被帽檐遮着，只露出一个潘趣木偶般的鼻子和一片牡蛎壳形状的嘴巴。除此之外再没有其他身份信息和体貌特征。  
Erik把报纸丢在一旁，“这玩意根本抓不到人。”  
“据我所知。”Charles说，“由于当时天色很暗，唯一的目击者Worsley夫人没能看清对方的样貌。加上惊吓过度造成的记忆混乱，她连那个人有多高都回忆不起来。根据她的描述能画出这副画像已经不错了。”  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“我会增派些人手在周边巡逻，希望能早点捉住这个人。”  
“他不会傻到还待在这儿吧，我猜他一定早逃远了。”  
见到他们都没接话，Ororo问道：“不是吗？”  
Charles和Erik交换了一个眼神，“我们都认为他还藏匿在这片区域内，很可能就在南冈一带活动。”  
这个结论引起Ororo极大的不安，为了避免她胡思乱想，Charles及时把话题转到Worsley先生的表弟Thomas身上。他谈到Thomas和Moore家的小姐订了婚，婚礼将在下月十六号举行。  
“Thomas？”Erik有些意外地说，“我上次见到他的时候，他还发重誓非Catherine不娶。”  
“Catherine早在一年前就同Jeff Lamson结婚了。”Ororo说，“上个月她的孩子刚出生，是个漂亮的男孩子。”  
“你会参加他们婚礼吧？我是指待到十六号。”  
Erik的回答是肯定的，还表示不出什么意外的话会在温彻斯特待到米迦勒节后。  
“真没想到Thomas会这么早结婚。”Erik说，“我以为他至少会等到三十岁之后再考虑这事。”  
“人都是会变的，况且他也到了该成家的年纪了。”Ororo说到这里望了Charles一眼，然后深深地叹了口气。  
在她看来一位绅士如果迟迟不结婚，一定是会惹人非议的，更何况是像Charles这样颇有名望的绅士。  
虽然Charles并不在意他人的看法，不过他还是很怕Ororo会没玩没了的唠叨下去。  
为了避免把话题转到自己身上，他问Erik：“你有看中哪家的小姐吗？”  
Erik瞪了他一眼，“我倒觉得温彻斯特该添个女主人了。”  
Charles扬了扬眉毛：“你的礼物没了。”  
“礼物？是什么？”  
Charles故意没理他。 

早饭后，Charles领着Erik来到马厩。马厩两周前刚刚整修过。屋顶刷了浅褐色的油漆，隔间的门也重新换过。不过大多数的马不习惯未散尽的油漆味，暂时不住在这里，马厩显得冷冷清清的。  
Erik独自在过道等快十分钟，在他有些不耐烦的时候。Charles牵着一匹毛色黑亮的小公马走了过来。  
Charles用手指梳理小马的鬃毛，“觉得怎么样？”  
Erik扫视了一圈马厩，“Nell在哪儿？”  
“我知道你和Nell的感情很好，”Charles犹豫了一会，“可它十六了。再让它超期服役太残忍了……”  
“它被处理掉了？”  
“怎么会！”Charles急忙解释：“它被安置在安多弗那边的牧场，由Darwin照料。我们随时都能去看它。”他补上一句，“相比这里，那边更安静，更适合养老。”  
Erik这才放心打量眼前的小马。小马从牙齿上看不超过三岁，长得体格健壮、四肢修长，非常适合作为赛马来培养。  
“哪儿搞到的？”  
“两个月前在展会上拍下来的，Orby的孙子，叫Duke。”  
“血统上看，这笔生意不算亏，”Erik耸了耸肩，“就是不知道骑起来怎么样。”  
他试着叫小马的名字，Duke瞥了Erik一眼，故意朝他打了个极响的响鼻。  
“有趣的小家伙。”Erik评价。  
被那双灰绿色的眼睛盯着，小马莫名地打了个冷颤。它自小在牧场长大，生活一直是无忧无虑的。从未经历过任何危险，更不要说像现在这样被人瞪着。那种感觉极不舒服，像是在丛林中遇到了猛兽。本能驱使着它立即逃走，可它动不了，仿佛是被石化了一般。  
半分钟后，当Erik伸出手抚摸小马颈背的时候，它垂下头靠近Erik，开始用鼻子嗅闻他的手。  
“你做了什么吗？”Charles问道。“我从未见过它这么听话。一周前Alex为它刷拭后背时差点被它踢了一脚。”  
Erik抚摸着小马没说话，目光却移到了Charles身上。  
Charles穿了件朴素的黑色呢料外套，没戴帽子。他的发是深褐色的，既蓬松又浓密。他的蓝眼睛温和而深邃，皮肤光洁、白皙。也许是岁月的优待，Charles看上去仍然非常年轻，不到三十岁的样子。  
“我喜欢它。”  
“本来它就是要送给你的。”  
Erik凑近Charles，“我还想要点别的——”  
Charles下意识地往后退了一步。他有点没站稳，Erik连忙伸手扶住了他，并把他拉向自己。一时间他们贴得很近，近到Charles能看清Erik瞳孔上的纹路。  
这时，Alex吹着口哨走了进来。他穿着粗布料的衬衫，袖子挽着。手中还拎着一套鞍具。  
“你们在做什么？”Alex问道。  
Erik松开Charles，“没什么。”  
Charles轻咳了一声，“噢，我带Erik看看Duke，他回来后还没见过它。”他转向Alex，“你要带它出去转转吗？”  
Charles希望Alex没有觉察到他的异样。在刚才的一瞬间，他总觉得如果没人进来，Erik似乎会吻住他……但愿这只是他的胡思乱想。  
“没办法，这活儿没人愿意干。”Alex抓了抓头发，“相信我，比起带它出去，打扫马粪室都是个美差。”  
“你可以把它交给我。”Erik说道。  
Alex当然愿意Erik接下这个苦差事，他把鞍具塞到Erik手里，“多保重。”  
在Erik给Duke套上缰绳和马鞍勒紧腹带的过程中，小马一直都表现得既安静又温驯。这倒是让Alex很意外。  
等一切装备妥当，Erik向Charles邀请道：“去散散步怎么样？等你换骑马装。”

Charles选了匹体型优雅的栗色母马。他和Erik从后门出去，沿着林间小路慢慢地走着。这条路十分僻静，即使白天也没有其他行人。偶尔会有两、三只野兔闯入他们的视线，然后又飞快地溜走。温彻斯特庄园变得越来越小，最终消失在路的尽头。  
“跑上一会儿怎么样？”Erik说，“我会让着你的。”  
“你可没那么容易赢我。”说完，Charles用力夹了一下小马的肚子，小马飞一般地冲了出去。  
Erik用马鞭扫了一下Duke的背部，“该你了，小伙子。”  
Duke扬起前腿嘶鸣了一声，朝Charles的方向追了过去。

他们疾驰了大约一英里路，面前出现了一块不大的空地。空地杂草丛生，没有人踩踏过的痕迹。上午的阳光正好，整片空地却十分破败而荒凉。一颗巨大的橡树躺在中心的位置。它的树干大部分都腐烂了，背阴的一侧覆盖着一层棕色的苔藓。光秃秃的树枝间只留着一个空鸟巢，住在其中的一窝乌鸫早已不知去向。  
他们相继下了马，朝橡树走过去。  
“我离开时它是还好端端的。”Erik望着橡树，略带惋惜地说道。  
“两年前一场暴雨过后就变成这样了，也许是雷电击中了它。我曾想努力救活它，可很遗憾……”  
“两年，我都不觉得有这么久了。”  
Charles把手搭在Erik的肩膀上，“回家吧Erik，”他尝试着把‘我很需要你。’说出来。  
可他停顿了片刻说道：“我们都很需要你。”  
“以什么身份回来？”Erik紧紧地握住了Charles搭在他肩上的手，略带嘲弄的口吻说，“你的养子？”  
Charles尝试着把手抽回去，不过Erik抓的很牢，他并没有成功。  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“你当然懂，你很久前就知道了，我——”  
突然，无数只山雀尖叫着从顶上方掠过，它们胡乱地扑腾着翅膀，毫无秩序地飞向四面八方，叫声既尖锐又刺耳。像是受到了巨大的惊吓。  
Charles的注意力被鸟儿不寻常的举动吸引了，他望向山雀飞远的方向，皱着眉思索着什么，但Erik知道，他说的每一个字Charles都听到了。  
“我们之间是不可能的。”  
“你到底在担心些什么？任何人都不能阻止我们在一起。”Erik说，“如果你在意他人的眼光，我们可以离开这里，找个没有任何人认识的地方重新开始。”  
“离开温彻斯特？不，我绝不会离开这儿。”  
Erik脸色沉了下来。  
“因为Joseph Norton？”  
一丝惊讶在Charles的眼睛中闪过，“与他无关。”  
“你还爱着他？”  
“够了！这不是你该问的！”  
Charles发觉自己的语气重了些，他试图缓和着说：“我们待得太久了，该回去了。”  
说完，他走向正在吃草的两匹小马。还没走出两步远，Erik从身后揽住了他的腰，在他转过身的那一刻，吻住了他。  
Charles被吻得几乎透不过气，他用力地捶打Erik的肩膀，而Erik唯一的回应就是把他搂得更紧，吻得也更加深入。

一声枪响打破了林中的宁静，两匹马受了惊，嘶鸣着往树林深处奔去。  
一个骑着马的男人闯进了他们的视线。这个人裹着件松松垮垮的黑色的长袍，戴着顶卷了边的宽檐帽。  
一只体型巨大、灰色皮毛的猎犬站在一旁，朝Charles和Erik不停地吠叫着。  
“很高兴见到你们。”对方用肮脏的指头抬了抬帽檐，露出一双阴冷的黑眼睛。他看上去不到三十岁，面孔黝黑。一条暗红的疤痕从右眼角延伸到下巴。  
Erik凭借声音认出了对方。与十三年前相比，Stryker的样貌变化非常大，他没能和那张无名无姓的通缉画像联系到一起。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
Stryker把食指搭在扳机上瞄准Charles，“狩猎。”  
Stryker疯狂的举动让Erik产生了一种不详的预感。他把Charles护在身后，压低声音说道：“别回头，快跑。”  
“别做傻事，”Charles捏住Erik的手腕，“我不会丢下你的。”  
带着恶意的笑容在Stryker脸上掠过，那条疤痕跟着动起来，像条缓慢爬行的毒蛇。  
“真令人感动，我决定送你们一起上路。”  
Stryker胡乱的念起祷词，将枪口在两人的头顶晃来晃去。可意外的是他没能在他们的脸上看到一丝慌乱的表情，这让他有些失望。  
当Stryker念完祷词，枪口停在了Charles的颈间。Stryker摇了摇头，故意惋惜地说道：“你可真不走运，Xavier先生。”  
“你敢动Charles一根手指，我会亲手宰了你，我发誓。”  
“你的话太多了，去坟墓里讲吧。”说完，Stryker勾动了扳机。  
枪一共响了九声。

夜幕降临，Stryker选了块靠近溪水的地方扎营。他通常不会拖这么晚，这样极不安全，很容易引来其他野兽。不过没有办法，处理那两个人的尸体花费了他不少时间。Stryker捡了些干燥的树枝生火，再把捕到的赤鹿放血、剥皮架到火上烤熟。猎犬伸长舌趴在一旁，等待主人分给它一些切碎的内脏和骨头。  
风轻轻吹着，空气中夹杂着秋天特有的野草和枯枝的气味。不过，猎犬似乎在其中嗅闻到了一些不寻常的味道，它猛地站起身，朝着灌木丛的方向大声吠叫起来。  
猎犬的异常让Stryker戒备起来，他站起身，把枪紧握在手里。  
灌木丛摇晃着发出细微的响动，似乎有什么在其中缓慢地移动着。  
“谁在那儿？滚出来！”Stryker拔下枪栓把子弹推上膛，大声喊道。  
一头巨大的狼钻了出来。它有着黑色的皮毛，目测体长超过两米，体重至少有一百六十磅。四肢修长，肌肉结实。  
很久没有人在温彻斯特见过狼了。最后一次有人亲眼看见它们还是在七十年前。想到这里Stryker心跳得飞快，没什么比能亲手抓住一只已经绝迹的野兽更让他兴奋了。  
猎犬吠叫着挡在Stryker身前，可那只狼朝它瞥了一眼，它便吓得夹起尾巴，不敢再往前一步。  
‘该死的畜生，我迟早要宰掉你，用你的皮做双靴子。’他一边咒骂着，一边单手捡起鹿肉抛到狼脚边。  
可那只狼根本不为所动。它颈部的鬃毛全部竖立，獠牙呲出嘴外，喉咙里发出咯咯地声音，眼睛紧盯着Stryker，慢慢地移动着。

这种行为Stryker再清楚不过，它在做进攻前的准备。  
Stryker不假思索地抬起枪，瞄准狼的右眼开了一枪。狼身体敏捷地向左一跃，迎面扑了上来。  
Stryker凭借着经验向右侧身闪过，狼扑了个空。不过，他的左腿还是被抓出了两条口子，不少血顺着裤腿流了下来。  
血的味道似乎让狼停滞了几秒，Stryker顾不上处理腿上的伤口，他趁着它分神的间隙，又连开了两枪。  
狼立即反应过来，灵活地俯下身，子弹几乎贴着头顶飞过。它朝Stryker咆哮了一声，再度扑了上来。  
几轮较量过后，Stryker显得精疲力尽，他连连喘着粗气，脸上挂满了汗水。

此刻最后一点火星也燃尽了，篝火爆出一股呛人的黑烟，四下变得一片漆黑。  
Stryker什么也看不见，但他知道那头黑色的恶魔就在不远的地方，正找准机会咬断他的喉咙。  
想到这里，Stryker胡乱的朝四周围开着枪。就在上膛的间隙，他被仰面撞倒了。接着左臂也被狠狠地咬住。Stryker忍着痛拼命往外扯手臂，可狼牙深深地陷进了肉里，卡得死死的，根本扯不出来。  
Stryker只好用另一只手调转枪，用枪托一下接一下地狠砸狼的头骨，试图用蛮力迫使它松口。  
砰！  
枪走了火，一颗子弹射进了Stryker的胸膛。剧痛几乎让他昏了过去，他勉强支撑起上半身，把枪口对准下巴。可让他没想到的是，猎枪直接被人抽走了。  
一个声音在黑暗中响起：“想死？那太便宜你了。”  
“你……你应该已经死了……”  
没有人回答他。

Erik在山顶站了很久很久，直到月亮升了起来。  
他回忆起午间的那个吻，心痛得几乎无法呼吸。失去了Charles，他不知道该如何面对今后孤独而漫长的岁月。  
想到这儿，他朝着山谷呜咽了一声，那声音悲伤又痛苦，在寂静的夜里，听起来像是在啜泣一般。  
不一会，一声回应的狼嚎在远方响起。  
‘这不可能！’Erik想。  
但他的腿却先一步做出了反应，朝声音的方向奔去。他从未跑得这样快过，湍急的溪流、布满荆棘的灌木都没能使他停留一秒。

空地中有只狼一动不动地站在那里。仿佛已经等了很久。银白色的月光照在它身上，像洒上了一层洁白的雪。

这让Erik产生了极大的不真实感，他紧盯着对方，不敢眨眼，也不敢往前踏出一步，生怕这一切只是一个戳就破的美梦。  
对方什么也没说，但Erik却在那双蓝眼睛里捕捉到了熟悉的笑意。  
Erik走过去，用鼻子轻轻地摩挲对方的侧颈。而对方也用同样的方式在回应着他。Erik有太多的问题想问，可此刻，他只想感谢上苍，让他们又一次在这儿相遇。

FIN

“以后有什么打算？决定做人类还是狼？”Charles问道。  
“有什么区别吗？”  
“如果选择在树林中生活，至少要和我打上一架。”  
“为什么？”  
“这里全都是我的地盘，我说了算。”  
Erik贴近Charles耳边，“我有个更好的提议……”  
Charles的脸红了，隔了有半分钟才开口：“我们还是打一架吧。”

参照普通狼弄了个小百科 

温彻斯特动物志 哺乳纲 食肉目 犬科（未收录）

温彻斯特地区狼种成体（≥1岁）  
欧亚灰狼的一个亚种。  
雄 样本数 1  
体重 80kg，体长2.2M  
头细长，嗅觉灵敏、犬齿极发达。  
体毛浓密呈浅棕色，喉颈、胸部、腹部、毛色呈白色，四肢长而有力。  
生活习性 单独活动，未见集群。  
食物成分：赤颈鸭、野鸭、赤鹿、野兔、山羊、偶尔会对红茶和杏仁饼产生兴趣。

旧文存档


End file.
